SATELLITE DIAGNOSTIC AND TREATMENT CLINIC CORE SUMMARY The Satellite Diagnostic and Treatment Clinic Core ( Satellite Core ) is a longstanding component of the ADRC. It operates together with and in the same vein as the Clinical Core, but serves the primary purpose of enriching for individuals from under-represented minority groups. Thus the Core distinguishes itself in that: (a) its primary purpose is enrollment of minorities; (b) participants also receive clinical care in addition to research evaluations; (c) it is an important part of the community enabling highly expert clinical care of persons with cognitive concerns or dementia who are part of minority groups, and may not have resources to seek such care elsewhere; (d) it serves the Spanish-speaking community. Since 2011, the Core has been at the New York State Psychiatric Institute. The aims of the Satellite Core are like those of the Clinical Core, but with emphasis on minority recruitment and care. Like the Clinical Core, there is an emphasis on recruitment of persons with milder symptoms, such as persons with mild cognitive impairment, in addition to persons with dementia. The Core also continues to recruit participants with less usual or mixed dementias, to promote better neuropathological and molecular understanding of atypical disorders, including Frontotemporal Dementia, Dementia with Lewy Bodies, and Vascular Cognitive Impairment. Risk factors differ in the minority population, and thus vascular, depressive, and other medical disease components may have greater impact in Satellite enrollees. Participants and data obtained in the Satellite Core join that of the Clinical Core as a shared resource for the entire ADRC. The Core interacts with Outreach, Recruitment, & Education Core (recruitment and training), Data Management and Statistical Core (data storage, retrieval, and management), Neuropathology Core (arranging brain autopsy, and providing related clinical data), and Genetics Core (providing DNA samples for genetic analyses, and clinical data). Primary core activities are to recruit participants, perform detailed evaluations, and provide data and resources for use by other Cores, Projects, and Pilot Projects, as well as national and international collaborations, including the National Alzheimer s Coordinating Center (NACC). Evaluations include detailed medical interviews and examinations, neurological examinations, NACC-UDS and Columbia-specific neuropsychological testing, blood samples for plasma and DNA preparation and storage by the Genetics Core, increasing CSF and neuroimaging data, and ultimately brain neuropathological specimens for participants consenting to brain autopsy. Participants are informed of other trials and projects, and encouraged to participate in these important imaging, instrument, drug study, and other trials. The Satellite Core provides training to students, residents, fellows, and investigators. Participant data, images, and biological specimens, including plasma, DNA, CSF, brain tissue are shared with ADRC, other Columbia, and extramural investigators to improve diagnosis, understanding and treatment of aging and dementia, promoting basic and translational research at Columbia, in the New York area, and nationwide.